Neptune
The main character of the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise. She is the CPU of Planeptune and older sister of Nepgear. In her human form she looks and acts young, but when she activates HDD she becomes much more mature in both appearance and personality. Neptune Appearance Parka Dress Neptune is a short girl that appears to be in her pre-teens. She has short lilac hair with bangs that reach down to her collar bone and purple eyes. In her hair she wears white hairclips in the shape of D-pads and around her neck is a choker that has a light blue D-pad symbol on it. She wears a mostly white hoodie dress that has a light purple hood, strings that look like controller plugs, and two huge purple and white pockets with purple D-Pad symbols on them. The sleeves have two light blue strips going all the way down while the front of the hoodie only contains one. The ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the hoodie have dark and light purple stripes. The zipper emblem and the back of the hoodie has a purple letter "N" to represent the first symbol of her name. She wears light blue and white striped thigh high socks with frills at the tops and her shoes are purple and blue. Jersey Dress Neptune wears a a choker around her neck with a light blue D-pad symbol on it and short sleeved mini hoodie with blue and purple lining around the sleeves and the hood. The hoodie is closed by a button emblem with a large N in the middle and has two strings that look like controller plugs. Underneath she wears a dark purple dress lined with light purple which zips up from the front and has pockets on both sides along with white lining along the bottom. Her socks are light blue and white striped thigh high socks with frills at the tops and her shoes are purple and blue with an N on them. Personality Neptune is a happy, excitable girl with a very strong sense of justice. Her ditzy personality causes her to be very careless at time which can either help her or land her into serious trouble. She makes friends rather easily due to her friendly nature and often gives them cute nicknames. People admire her optimistic outlook and confidence. She never gives up or backs down when the going gets tough and she makes sure to see her objective through to the very end. Purple Heart Appearance Purple Core Purple Heart has long purple hair in twin tails that almost reaches her feet and bright blue eyes with white pupils in the shape of power signs. She wears black hair clips with glowing blue D-Pad shapes on them, and black body suit that exposes her chest somewhat. Both of the bodysuit's shoulder areas contain a white outlined D-pad symbol and the arm areas contain purple along the sides while the front of the bodysuit also contains purple areas near the bottom. On the breast areas you can see a single purple strip. Purple Heart's leg-wear seems as though it is the same as her human forms only it appears as black boots with purple tips instead. Lost Purple Core Purple Heart's appearance in her Lost Purple Core is reminiscent of the Purple Core but with much more stylization and design. Her hair and hair clips remain the same while her bodysuit, while still black, has purple and blue lining all around the torso and arms. The middle of the torso has purple mesh, allowing a vague vertical view of her stomach. She also wears thigh high boots with octagon patterns on the side at the very top; one filled it with purple and another just a white outline. Personality Purple Heart is a serious and mature person. She's often calm and rarely changes facial expression. She is a very observant and intelligent female, thinking in a rational matter most of the time. She is the complete opposite of her human form in many aspects but her strong sense of justice and confidence remains unchanged. It can be said that Purple Heart is a bit arrogant, having a strong confidence in her abilities and believing that no one can defeat her. Despite her change in personality, there are times that where Purple Heart acts like her human form, evident when Neptune turns into Purple Heart just to ride a roller coaster. Story See also, the main article Neptune (Purple Heart)/History Main Series Hyperdimension Neptunia In the beginning, Purple Heart is in all out battle against the other three CPUs. Knowing that they would not be able to defeat her easily by themselves, the three decide to join forces and defeat her together which results in her being banished to the world below. It is then where Histoire calls out to her and asks for her help. When she wakes up in her human form, Neptune, she is greeted by a nursing student that goes by the name of Compa. After introductions the two head to a dungeon where they retrieve the Planeptune Key Fragment and learn of what they need to do in order to rescue Histoire. As they journey around Planeptune they meet another girl by the name of IF who is a guild member. After explaining their situation to her, the young girl decides to join them on their quest to collect the Key Fragments, feeling that they would be doomed to fail otherwise. The group travels to each landmass in search of the Key Fragments required to break the seal that is holding Histoire captive. Neptune and her friends are attacked several times by the CPUs of each nation while they are in their goddess forms and helped by them while they are in their human forms. After collecting the Key Fragments and finally releasing Histoire, Neptune regains her memory and recruits the other goddesses to help her take down Arfoire. Once this task is complete, Neptune and the other goddesses remove the remaining monsters from the world and give up their powers as CPUs. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 In the prologue, Purple Heart and the other three CPUs are fighting against CFW Magic and are easily defeated and captured. After the efforts of Nepgear and the CPU Candidates, she and the others are finally freed and join the party to defeat ASIC and restore order to Gamindustri. Neptune assists in a number of events after her rescue, such as saving Nepgear and the others after their defeat from CFW Magic, destroying the Arfoire Factory, Defeating the CFWs and most importantly helping in the destruction of CFW Arfoire. After peace is finally restored to Gamindustri, she and Nepgear go about their daily lives in happiness. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Neptune retakes her role as the main character and is thrown into another dimension known as the Ultradimension by Rei Ryghts. There she meets a girl named Plutia who claims to the CPU of Planeptune in that dimension as well as the Ultradimension counterparts of the Hyperdimension CPUs. Neptune goes through a number of trials in the Ultradimension while trying to find a way to return home as well as trying to help save both Gamindustri's. Upon her arrival in the Ultradimension she finds out that she is unable to activate HDD and transform into her goddess form. When she uses the CPU Memory along with Noire she manages to become a CPU again. During the course of the game she fights against the Seven Sages who wish to create a world free from goddess rule and also Rei Ryghts who intends to destroy both the Gamindustri of the Hyperdimension and the Ultradimension at the same time. Thanks to the combined power of all the CPUs, they just barely manage to defeat her and save both Gamindustri's. At the end of the game, the portal between both worlds remains open time begins to move at the same pace for both dimensions. Neptune and Plutia continue to play together by using the portal to go to the other's dimension and peace finally returns to Gamindustri. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory II Remakes Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION Spin-offs Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection Chou Megami Shinkou Noire Gekishin Black Heart Hyperdimension Neptunia U Creation and Development Purple Heart's Next Form Tsunako comments that during the development, the attire Purple Heart wears in Next Form became a suit depicts the evolution of the next generation, and an image of growth. A "V"-like symbol was used for the lines of the neck and the buttocks.It became a feeling of a splendid black brightened by purple, and when it was assimilated in the hair, it could also be called the motif of the planet Neptune itself. She states that she has used light blue as luminescent color before, but this time this has been taken over, blending the pink hue of the clear area with a luminescent blue which gives the feeling of everything being purple at first glance. The hairstyle changed by having a polarized color and by unwounding the braid from the middle. Tsunako says it took her in total approximately half a year to come up with the design, including the preparatory work on the Next Form itself, temporarily stopping work to restart from scratch, while working on other projects at the same time. Purple Heart's Hardware Specifications Trivia *Neptune's personality in the localized version of the games and the original Japanese version of the games are quite different. While the localized version portrays her as silly and somewhat hip girl with a weird way of speaking, The Japanese version portrays her as somewhat spunkier girl who acts silly most of the time but can also be serious. *Neptune is not the absolute personification of the Sega Neptune but rather an imaginary console based on the Sega Neptune. *Hyperdimension Neptunia's creator favorite character is Neptune. due to her being "energetic and bright to the point of idiocy" Even in the darkest situations, she still makes happy and positive comments. *The DLC costume Smile Spiral from Neptunia Victory is a reference to the song called Smile Spiral that Neptune and Nepgear sing on the Hyperdimension Neptunia Duet Sisters Vol.1 CD. another thing to be noted is that the song Smile Spiral also appears in the japanese idol DLC cutscene in the Japanese version of Neptunia Victory, where Neptune and Nepgear sing Smile Spiral. *In Victory it is revealed Neptune doesn't like eggplants. The reason as to why is, according to Neptune, because they turn your eyes purple, even though Nep's eyes are already purple. This strange phobia affects Neptune to the point that it can be used as a sort of kryptonite, and has been done so by Arfoire. However, if the eggplant is modified in some way so it no longer resembles an eggplant (like being extremely enlarged), Neptune won't be phased by it. *Up until a certain part of Victory, Neptune didn't know what her HDD form looked like. This is mostly because said form is only used for battle and Neptune states she isn't the type to transform and just stare at mirror, saying Noire's more likely to do that. *In a popularity poll, Neptune earned the spot of second space. First went to Noire, a fact that was referenced and made fun of in Victory where Neptune, upon hearing of Noire's fandom, is immediately overcome with jealousy and begins calling Noire "Popular Heart" in a mocking way. *In the first Neptunia. when using Neptune Break, occasionally Neptune can be heard saying "up up down down left right" more then half of the "Konami Code" but then realizing she has no use for it, and she stops. *When Neptune transforms in to Purple Heart, for some reason people still call her Neptune. *Out of the original four Goddesses, Neptune was the only one that didn't have a color-themed name. *In Victory and episode 7 of the anime, Neptune's favorite food is said to be Custard Pudding. Category:CPUs Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 characters Category:Main characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory characters Category:Goddesses Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection characters Category:Female characters Category:Planeptune residents Category:Neptune Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory II characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin characters